Rise of Darkrai a pokeshipping story
by FunFX2012
Summary: in a different dimension, two deities are locked in vicious combat, as ash and friends reach Alamos town they run into new Pokemon... and old friends and a battle that could mean the end of our heroes and our very dimension. only ash and his friends along with the help of a mysterious darkrai can thwart this danger and save the day. an AAML and remake of the movie rise of darkrai
1. prologue: Godey's diary

**Rise of Darkrai a pokèshipping story**

**(Authors note: this is my first fan fiction and I am not a very experienced writer but I always try my best, this is a remake of the "Rise of Darkrai" movie showing what would happen if misty had returned. An AAML please review)**

Prologue: Godey's diary

In the city of Alamos town, the sinnoh region, a man named Tonio is reading through a diary owned by a man named Godey over a century ago it reads this

"Two entities that never should have met; cross paths in the space-time rift. This ill-fated meeting has brought forth their unbridled wrath enveloping the city, and as a result all has collapsed, what could be the true meaning of this nightmare"

"Wow Godey's diary" Tonio says thinking about the diary entry

Meanwhile in an alternate dimension unbeknownst to the rest of the world, two Pokémon filled with rage confront each other, a large, pink and white bipedal creature with small wings known as _Palkia_ the Pokémon that governs space and a large, blue and grey four legged beast with an elongated skull known as _Dialga _the Pokémon that governs space.

They both start charging their signature moves, Palkia's pink gems on its shoulders glow brightly and its eyes glow orange, Dialga's blue gem on its chest glows a bright blue its crest on its back expands and its eyes glow orange, the both fire their attacks. Palkia with a pink attack that looks like an air slash from its arm and Dialga with a multi coloured blast that looks like a hyper beam from its mouth.

The attacks collide creating a massive explosion create dimensional shockwaves and scattering the unown that roam the dimension the Pokémon are fighting in.

Back in Alamos town the shockwaves are hitting the town cause things to start shaking and an hour glass on Tonio's desk to fall and break.

**Thus begins my fanfic, and yes I know this is pretty much a written version of the prologue of the movie but there is not much else I can add, please review and use constructive criticism bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 1: welcome to Alamos town

**Rise of Darkrai a pokèshipping story**

**(A/N hey guys this is my second chapter hope you guys enjoy and give me help in my writing, this chapter things might get interesting as I continue with the plot, now sit back, read and review)**

**Scene change= *******

Chapter one: Welcome to Alamos town

As our heroes, Ash a 14 year old boy from pallet town on a quest to become a Pokémon master with his partner Pikachu, Dawn a 12 year old girl from twinleaf town striving to be a top co-ordinator and Brock a 18 year old gym leader from pewter city with a goal to be a Pokémon breeder are on their way to Alamos town for Dawns next Pokémon contest ash decides to break the silence.

"Hey Brock, do you know how much further it is till we get there" Ash asked impatiently.

"Well according to the map it should be right over that hill" Brock answered.

And with that ash started rushing towards the hill with dawn following suite soon after.

"I can't wait to get there so many battles waiting for me" Ash exclaims excitedly.

"And I need to get ready for my contest, so many dresses such little time" dawn say equally as excited.

As they kept running ash noticed something was off "hold on" ash says to make dawn slow.

As they stop they are shocked to notice that there is a large drop off surrounding Alamos town and the only one way to get in is a bridge on the hills to on the far side of the town "It looks like we ended up on the wrong shore" Brock says sheepishly.

"I'm so exhausted" dawn says as she lets her upper body go limp from exhaustion.

"Me too" Ash agrees as he does the same with Pikachu resting on his head.

"Hey down there would you like a lift" a feminine voice from out of nowhere says.

They all look up to see a woman in a hot air balloon and Brock (big surprise) immediately goes girl crazy over her.

A few moments later they are in the hot air balloon floating towards the town.

"We can't thank you enough for your kindness, so my name dear is brock would you honour us by telling your name" brock asks excitedly in a girl crazy manner.

"My name is Alice" she responds.

"So it's Alice, from Alamos town!" brock quickly ducks down and gets a blue book from his back pack "I can't believe I don't have you written down in my 'little blue book of babes' silly me.. Ah I am such a dummy" he groans as he hangs his head down in shame.

"Well there's only one thing I to do, let me take you out!" as he begged he was poison jabbed by his Croagunk "be..fore Croagunk takes me out" he exclaims as he collapses on his knees.

Ash and dawn just smiled sheepishly as they watched their breeder friend's failed attempt at getting a girlfriend.

"So my name is dawn I am entering the Alamos town Pokémon contest" dawn explains as she ignores the topic of brock's obsession with women.

"And I'm ash and this is my partner Pikachu" ash said.

"Pikachu" ash's Pikachu said as he greeted Alice.

"Char!" Alice's Chimchar yells as it uses a flamethrower to keep the balloon rising to get to the town.

"Awesome, now we're really moving" ash exclaimed as they picked up speed.

"What a pretty lake" Dawn added.

"Not as pretty as Alice!" brock said as he bolted off the ground.

"Whoa your fast" ash pointed out.

"He's used to it" dawn explained.

"Well" Alice begins "I work part time as a hot air balloon tour guide, but I also spend most of my time as a music student".

"A leaf whistle" dawn said as she noticed the instrument.

Alice plays a few notes on the leaf whistle which get the flock of pelipper and a pidgeotto with a group of pidgey behind it to go towards the balloon.

As she finished the Pokémon flew off to the way the balloon was heading.

"See they are showing me which way the wind is blowing" she explained about what she was doing.

"Alright Chimchar now" she ordered for her Chimchar to do another flamethrower to keep them going, Pikachu climbed the balloon to get to where Chimchar was and introduced itself.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu greeted.

Chimchar chattered happily in response.

Meanwhile above the group was another balloon shaped like a Carnevine which belonged to the team rocket trio Jessie, James and a talking Meowth.

"Say this balloon things is really catching on" James pointed out.

"Yeah like we're going to catch Pikachu" Meowth added.

Suddenly a drifloon floats up in front of the trio and bounces into Jessie's face before floating over the other balloon Pokémon.

"More balloons?" Jessie questioned.

"Three Drifloon and a Drifblim" Meowth explained.

"Aw they're so cute and round" Jessie said in a cheery tone "Say I think they want us to take them for a walk" she pulled out a bug catcher and attempted to capture the drifloon.

"Come. To. Jessie!" she exclaimed between swings of the bug catcher.

"Will you please stop playing hard to get!" she yelled as she failed at reaching the drifloon.

The balloon Pokémon and the drifblim started to swell up with angry faces in preparation for an attack.

"What did I do?" Jessie asked confused as to what she did.

"Same thing ya always do" Meowth answered nervously.

"Ok now, a little humour will go a long way to stop that swelling" James suggested while giving a nervous smile.

Jessie's wobbuffet appeared out of its pokèball as it often did at inappropriate times "woba" it said while it saluted.

The drifloon and drifblim unleashed their powerful attacks of fast moving wind.

"They busted us with gust!" Meowth yelled in surprise.

As they were blow into the higher cloud areas they said their signature catchphrase "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they disappear with a twinkle in the distance.

_Back with our heroes._

As they approached the town they saw a building with two large towers on both sides.

"Wow look at those towers" dawn said in awe.

"They are the space-time towers" Alice answered.

"Here guys listen to this, the brilliant architect Godey designed the space-time towers one hundred years ago" brock explained.

"And that is where we hold our Pokémon contests Dawn" Alice added.

"Oh wow!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement.

"One hundred years, that's like ten years times…" ash began.

"Times ten" dawn answered for ash, confused why he didn't know basic math.

"Let's see it explains why they are called space-time, the tower on the right represents time and the one on the left represents space" brock explained.

"Hey I could have told you that" ash added.

Ash's Pikachu felt something was wrong and looked around, and then massive dimensional shockwaves as of the result of the battle between Dialga and Palkia, the shockwaves shook the balloon around causing a bit of panic on the group.

_In Tonio's lab._

The computer started receiving readings of a disturbance between the space-time dimensions.

"Powerful forces colliding with each other, something big is going on" Tonio said as he left the laboratory running.

The readings slowly stopped as did the shockwaves.

_Back with our heroes._

"Is everybody ok" Alice asks concernedly.

"Yes" everybody answers.

"What was that?" brock asks.

"I suppose it could have been the air currents, but it sure was strange, I'm sorry if anybody got scared. I know what I could give you the grand tour".

"Deal" dawn answers excitedly.

"That would be great" ash said also as excitedly.

"Pika!" Pikachu agrees along with its friends.

**Well there we go chapter 1 complete and also went past 1000 words this chapter which is pretty good considering it took a few days to write oh well expect a chapter by next Sunday (AEST). Next chapter will have some battles and will introduce an old friend, for now I bid you farewell.**

**Please review and feel free to give me help and constructive criticism**


	3. Chapter 2: new town, old friends

**Rise of Darkrai a pokèshipping story**

**Hi guys back again with another chapter for you this is where the action starts to pick up the story and the plot progresses. Be warned I am not that good at writing battle scenes so help me on ways I can make them.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon it is owned by Satoshi Tajiri and 4kids entertainment studios)**

**Scene change: %%%%%**

Chapter 2: New town, Old friends.

On the streets of Alamos town Alice was giving our heroes the grand tour.

Alice stopped by a cotton candy stall and gestured to the group if they wanted any.

They all nodded with smiles on their faces.

%%%%%

As they were walking and eating their cotton candy Ash and pikachu had finished theirs while brock was distracted by Alice, Ash and pikachu finished Brock's one rapidly leaving Dawn in surprise at how fast he ate the cotton candy, Brock then took a bite but got nothing but an empty stick.

Ash and pikachu had big smiles on their faces and started running to get away from brock but he was stopped in his path by a torterra.

"Hey you alright?" the guy who owned the torterra asked, he was a brunette, a few inches taller than ash (ash is 14 and about 5'5), wore a white jacket w/ green shirt, skinny grey pants and a pair of brown sneakers.

"Yeah I am alright, my names Ash and this is my partner pikachu" Ash greeted.

"Pika" pikachu said to the guy's torterra.

"Tor" torterra replied.

"Well, my name's Maury nice to meet you" Maury explains.

Just then the others showed up with smiles on their faces as they noticed the other two people who showed up.

One was a man with very dark blue dreadlocks, he was taller than Maury and wore a blue jacket with a brown collar and white shirt as well as a pair of pants the same colour as his hair.

The other was a woman with ruby red hair and a white blouse with a red button up vestthat cut off at the abdomen she was wearing a pair of black shorts and some red stockings that went up past her knees and started at her black boots. She was about the same height as Maury.

"Hi my name is Kai" the man with blue dreadlocks said with a hand on his chin.

"And my name is Allegra" the ruby haired woman said while throwing a pokèball and catching in repeatedly.

"So, are you up for a battle?" Maury asked.

Our heroes all nodded vigorously, all anxious for a battle.

Maury was up against ash, Kai against dawn and Allegra against Brock.

"Does a one on one sound good to you Ash?" Maury asked.

"Yeah it's good enough for me as long as we get to battle" Ash answered excitedly.

Maury just smiled at his opponent's eagerness as he sent out his torterra.

"Alright pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash ordered to his pikachu.

Pikachu complied and charged a large thunderbolt towards his opponent with a direct hit.

"Good work pikachu" Ash cheered for his partner but noticed that torterra seemed hardly fazed by the attack "huh?" he wondered why it didn't affect torterra.

"Torterra is a part ground type as well as a grass type so your thunderbolt didn't do anything, now use seed bomb torterra!" Maury ordered his torterra.

Torterra opened its mouth to charge up a bright white light then fired explosive pellets of light at pikachu who seemed to be dodging all of them.

"Now pikachu use iron tail!" Ash yelled

Pikachu's tail began to glow white as it spun and hit torterra in the side flipping it on its back.

"No! Torterra get up!" Maury said in a panic cause if torterra didn't get up it would be an easy target.

"Now finish it with a volt tackle!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika pika pika pika!" the little electric mouse said as it surrounded itself in electricity and charged toward torterra.

Pikachu hit torterra with a direct hit and knocked it out.

"Good job buddy" ash congratulated his friend as pikachu climbed on his shoulder.

"You did great torterra" Maury said as he returned torterra.

"That was a good battle Maury" Ash said.

"Thanks, I needed the practice anyway for the Alamos town Pokémon contest" Maury replied cheerfully.

"Wait, your entering the contest?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm doing this to get my second ribbon, my friends here are also entering" Maury said.

"Dawn is also here for the contest and her second ribbon" ash said.

"Well she better watch out cause I'm not exactly a pushover when it comes to contests, neither are my friends" Maury said with a smirk.

"From what I've seen her do, you might have your work cut out for you" ash said also smirking.

"Well we will see when the contest starts" Maury said as they went over to where Allegra and Brock where battling with their infernape and croagunk.

"Infernape use flamethrower" Allegra ordered the flame Pokémon.

The blast of fire missed croagunk because it had dodged the attack, the fire nearly hit Brock as he jumped out of the way.

"Croagunk use poison jab" Brock told the toxic mouth Pokémon.

Croagunk's hands lit up in a bright purple as it started throwing swings at the flame Pokémon.

"Match it with close combat" Allegra told her infernape.

The two Pokémon were equally matched in hand to hand combat easily dodging each other's attacks, then croagunk got a lucky hit on infernape causing it to hold the injured area in pain.

"Croagunk use brick break to end it" Brock ordered croagunk to go in for the kill.

Croagunk jumped in the air and came down with a hard karate chop to infernape knocking it unconscious.

"Infernape… you did well" she said with a smile as she returns it to its pokèball.

Brock was going to make an advance on her but was poison jabbed before he could have a chance and dragged him away leaving Allegra confused.

Before Dawn and Kai's battle started their Pokémon, piplup and empoleon respectively, engaged in a puff contest as per the species tradition Dawn's piplup leaned back to far and was sent tumbling backwards to Dawn's feet.

Then after getting into position Kai started off the battle ordering empoleon to use ice beam on piplup, piplup was easily able to dodge because of its size.

"Piplup jump up in the air then use whirlpool" Dawn told her piplup.

Piplup complied by jumping high in the air and unleashing a whirlpool generated from its mouth and hurled it towards empoleon.

"Use ice beam to stop it empoleon" Kai ordered the emperor Pokémon.

Empoleon used ice beam to break the whirlpool shattering it causing sparkles to form.

"Use peak and dive towards empoleon" Dawn said to the penguin Pokémon.

"Empoleon counter it with drill peck" Kai said to empoleon.

Both Pokémon flew towards each other at high speeds causing damage to both sides when they collided, when piplup landed it fell struggled to stand up for a few seconds this was not long as Dawn told piplup to spin and use whirlpool, creating a large vortex of water around piplup that causes empoleon to be sucked in and spun around.

The vortex was propelled into the air where it broke leaving empoleon unconscious and piplup unharmed as they fell back towards the ground.

"Empoleon no... Alright, you did good old friend" Kai said as he returned his Pokémon back to its pokèball.

"You did very well against my empoleon, I can't wait to see how you do in the Pokémon contest" Kai congratulated.

"Thanks, but how did you know I was entering the Pokémon contest?" Dawn asked.

"Well those moves seemed like stuff you would do in a Pokémon contest so I just put two and two together" Kai explained.

"Well I guess that does make sense, so I take it you guys are entering too?" Dawn questioned.

"Yeah we are" Maury and Allegra answered simultaneously.

"Well I hope to see you guys again at the contest" Dawn said as she was leaving the group.

"Goodbye" both groups said to each other as our heroes left with Alice.

%%%%%

"Those battling skills are quite impressive, those were some of the best battles I have seen in a while" Alice complimented the group on their success in the battles earlier.

"Thanks" they all replied as they were reaching the front gates of the Alamos town garden, it was a beautiful garden filled with lush vegetation and a large pond filled with schools of lumineon and finneon.

"This has got to be my favourite place in the whole town" Alice said "this whole garden was designed by Godey you know" Alice continued.

"What a beautiful spot, it says the design theme of architect Godey is the brilliant harmony of humans and Pokémon" Brock explained.

As he said that a group of Pokémon showed up to play with the other Pokémon our heroes had with them, in the group was a shinx, luxio, azurill, marill and an azumarill.

"I have been playing in this garden ever since I was a little girl, so everyone here is my friend" Alice said as a group of combee flew past them.

"Cool everyone come on out" Ash said as he pulls out his pokèballs and releases his Pokémon, a turtwig, staravia and an aipom.

"Great idea, come on out" Dawn agreed as she did the same as ash calling out her Pokémon, a buneary, pachurisu and a buizel.

"I'm in too" Brock said as he followed suite calling out his Pokémon, a sudowoodo, his croagunk and a happiny.

The Pokémon ran along ahead past a small, rectangle shaped fountain area, the water types taking the water as a route while the others followed the path or in staravia's case flew over the water.

The humans took the route through the vine encased archway, a wormadam dropped down from the ceiling attached by a piece of string surprising Ash.

"woah" Dawn said in surprise as more wormadam and some burmy's dropped at shot back up in a bungee jump style.

"It must be their way of welcoming us" Brock explained.

Brock's croagunk travelled at its own pace and stopped to look at the group of wormadam and brumy.

The other Pokémon were going across the little pool of water filled with leaf shaped stepping stones that escalated to get to other parts of the garden with shinx in the lead, as happiny was jumping across it fell off the path but was caught by a quagsire that was followed by three wooper.

The group of Pokémon followed shinx to a large playground area, but something else was noticed by pikachu, an eerily familiar scent.

The electric mouse turned and noticed a red headed girl with a short ponytail on the side of her hair, wearing a yellow button vest with a single blue button and collar, a red under-shirt, yellow short shorts and a pair of red and orange shoes with white socks. (Based on her outfit from the master of the mirage Pokémon)

"Pikachupi!" pikachu exclaimed as he ran towards his old friend.

"Huh… Pikachu!" Misty said in shock as to see her old friend's pikachu.

"Hey, pikachu what's going on" ash asked as he ran down the stairs.

"Pikapi" pikachu called out as he jumped on Misty's shoulder.

Ash stopped with a look of surprise as he saw whose shoulder pikachu was on.

"Misty?" Ash exclaimed as he had not seen her since the events with and the mirage Pokémon.

"Hello Ash Long-time no see" she said with a smile, happy to see her old friend again.

**And that's it for this chapter, cliff hangers are evil aren't they. This chapter has gotten about two thousand words, a new personal best. I would like to thank those who have reviewed and given me help and to tell you guys I am starting a new semester of school so uploading new chapters every weekend will seem to be the new schedule.**

**Please review and give constructive criticism.**


End file.
